Rotary mixers are often utilized to mix food compositions including poultry, meat, fish, etc., in a vessel prior to forming the food composition into shapes, such as nuggets or patties. In order to obtain adequate consistency and viscosity such that the food composition remains in the formed shape, it is advantageous to cool the food composition. Coolants are typically used to cool the food composition. However, there remains a need for improved nozzle assemblies for dispersing coolant, such as nozzle assemblies offering the advantages of the present invention, which will become apparent from the description of the invention provided herein and the appended drawings.